deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Philips is a character from the Grand Theft Auto series of video games and is one of the three protagonists of Grand Theft Auto 5. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Trevor Philips vs Arthur Morgan * Trevor Philips VS Dallas (Completed) * Dan vs Trevor Phillips * Trevor Phillips vs The Joker * Negan vs Trevor * Trevor Philips vs. Not Important * Trevor Philips vs Sweet Tooth * Trevor Philips vs Vass Montenegro (Abandoned) * Jon Moxley VS Trevor Philips (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Brock Samson (The Venture Brothers) * Reala * Goro Majima (Yakuza) * Metal Sonic (Sonic) * Henry Stickmin * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * RoboCop * Victini(Pokèmon) * Indominus-Rex (Jurassic World) * Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Micah Bell (Red Dead Redemption 2) * Zoran Lazarević (Uncharted) History Raised from a childhood of parental abuse and the killing of various animals and drifters, Trevor Philips is a psychopathic yet strangely respectful weapons trader and drug dealer part of the three-man team sending a state-wide crime wave across Los Santos alongside Franklin and Michael in an attempt to gain riches and power. Trevor himself has made himself prominent by inheriting Trevor Philips Industries, and by destroying all other competition in order to do so, and joined Michael and Franklin's heists when he caught wind of their actions. Death Battle Info Background * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Body Count: 19+ * Affiliation: Trevor Philips Enterprises * Gun License: Unknown and possibly fake * Briefly military trained Weapons .45 ACP Pistol * Magazine capacity: 12 rounds * Average damage * Rate of fire: 180RPM * Good starting weapon Assault Shotgun * Magazine capacity: 32 shells * Strong in damage * Rate of fire: 240RPM * Heavy weapon Pump Action Shotgun * Magazine capacity: 8 shells * Strong in damage * Rate of fire: 70RPM * Heavy weapon Sawed-Off Shotgun * Magazine capacity: 8 shells * Effective at short range * Rate of fire: 50RPM * Lightweight weapon Carbine Rifle * Magazine capacity: 60 rounds * Highly accurate, even at long range * Rate of fire: 445RPM * Mid-weight weapon Assault Rifle * Magazine capacity: 60 rounds * Highly accurate, even at long range * Rate of fire: 380RPM * Mid-weight weapon Combat MG * Magazine capacity: 200 rounds * Rate of fire: 555RPM * Lightweight Machine Gun Sniper Rifle * Ammunition capacity: 10 rounds * Deadly accurate, equipped with a suppressor * May not be useful in a Death Battle Grenade Launcher * Magazine capacity: 10 grenades * Propels grenades faster than being thrown by hand * Heavy damage * Can bounce grenades off walls Minigun * Ammunition capacity: 9,999 rounds! * Rate of fire: 3,000RPM * Massive damage, capable of destroying cars in seconds * Very heavy Sticky Bomb * 25 maximum on-hand * Bigger explosion & higher damage than Rocket/Grenade Launchers * Can be thrown long distances and set off later Rocket Launcher * One shot before reloading * Massive destructive capabilities Stun Gun * Electrifies enemies and sends a continuous electrical current * Can set people on fire with overuse * Battery Depletes fast and takes a few seconds to recharge Hatchet * Heavy damage * Straight from the horror movies Night Stick * Hits harder than fists Fists Invulnerability * Actually not invulnerable, just really resistant * Takes less damage while dealing more damage * Built up by Trevor's anger * Max duration: 30 seconds * Can be activated at any time Feats * Took over the Strip club * Killed Johnny Klebitz * Has stolen over $200,000,000... in a single heist! * Skilled with weapons * Able to steal cars on a whim * Kept up with expensive race cars on a LSPD Motorcycle, alongside Michael * Strategist/good at planning * Maintained friendships with Franklin and Michael despite anger issues * Inherited and developed Trevor Philips Enterprises * Has defeated hundreds of armed men by himself, including: ** 45 Trained Military Members, 6 headshots, and 2 tanks destroyed in 3 minutes ** 45 Vagos Gang Members, 6 headshots, 2 vehicles destroyed in 2 minutes ** 50 Ballas Gang Members, 6 headshots, 2 vehicles destroyed in 2 minutes ** 30 Hipsters, 10 headshots, and 2 destroyed vehicles in 2 minutes ** 45 Rednecks, 3 headshots and 2 vehicles destroyed in 2 minutes ** Several Merryweather Mercenaries ** Killed the entire Altruist Cult Faults * Easily angered * Despite his greatest feats, he is still a normal human being * Throws strategy out of the window when on a rampage * Obsessed with drugs * Rampages can go overboard sometimes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Daredevils Category:Grand Theft Auto characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Modern Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fallen Heroes